


Трещины

by WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021 (WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021)



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Drama, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Sam Rockwell and roles 2021, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Sam_Rockwell_and_roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Sam%20Rockwell%20and%20roles%202021
Summary: Билли смотрит в разбитое зеркало.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Трещины

Он стоит у разбитого зеркала и пустым взглядом смотрит на трещины. Пытается что-то понять в паутине острых граней, и не осознавая, наверное, откуда она появилась. Там, на дне темных осколков, отражается убитое бессонницей лицо Билли Бикла. И мыслями он далеко отсюда.

Пальцы крепче сжимают края раковины — скользкие от его собственной крови, стекающей в черный зев слива.

— Что я делаю не так? — устало спрашивает он у осколков. Тихо усмехаясь, качает головой. Ответа нет или, быть может, на самом деле он не хочет знать.

Билли улыбается десяткам своих отражений слегка безумно и безнадежно, будто пытаясь себя в чем-то убедить. Опускает раненую руку под струю воды, смывая кровь, а затем оборачивает ладонь полотенцем и выходит из уборной.

В гостиной на диване, укрытый пледом, крепко спит пьяный Марти. Тихо мерцают лампы, разгоняя ночной сумрак. Все выглядит прилично. Глядя на диван, Билли тяжело вздыхает и идет на кухню — заваривать кофе.

После, с уже готовым напитком, возвращается в спальню и достает дневник. Раскрыв его, неосторожно оставляет на листах кровавые отпечатки.

**Author's Note:**

> Заляпанные кровью страницы — отсылка к оригинальному сценарию.


End file.
